Albus Potter and the Midnight Curse
by Totallytori02
Summary: After going through hell and back with his best friend Scorpius Malfoy, they become closer than they've ever been, and life seems to be getting better...Until Albus has a dream. A prophecy. No one knows wether it's true or not, but if it is, the dark lord is coming back. Albus has to do anything he can to protect those he loves. He must not let the dark take over again.
1. Chapter 1

_Albus Potter and the Midnight Curse_

 _Chapter 1_

Summer seemed endless for Albus Severus Potter. Of course, he loved the idea of not having to go to class and work. He loved not having to deal with the bullies that still thought he was unworthy of being a Potter. He loved the idea of waking up as late as he wanted and do whatever he wanted. But he couldn't do that.

He still had some issues with his dad (which they were trying to fix. Key word in trying.) He was stuck for the whole summer with the issues and arguments they had almost daily. Every time they fought, the house fell silent and all eyes went to them. The whole family was trying to live harmoniously, but with Harry and Albus together, it was near impossible.

His brother James didn't really help either. He would go around the house making up little songs about how Albus wasn't the son Harry wanted and he was. He would get in trouble because of this, but it still hurt every time he made up a new tune.

His mother still reminded him every day of the way he and Scorpius had messed up trying to go back and save Cedric. She gave him endless lectures about it, and to 'never ever do it again'. He wasn't planning to anyways. At first, Ginny had been understanding, but as time passed, all the anger and worry she had suppressed came all at once.

The only comfort he had in the house was his little sister Lilly. She had just turned eleven, so she would be attending Hogwarts that year with both James and himself. Lily was so excited with the thought of going to an amazing magical school that she wouldn't stop talking about it.

This might have been obnoxious at first, when she was constantly asking questions about anything and everything Hogwarts related. After a while, Albus realized even though that Lily asked so many questions and talked so much, she never once asked him about the bullies or all the trouble he had had the past year, and he was immensely grateful for that.

Albus had started to spend his afternoons with Lily, answering questions, as a dist _raction from everything else. Even though she was a pretty great distraction, she still wasn't enough to keep his mind from who he truly needed._

After all that had happened, Albus begun to feel alone. He couldn't stop thinking about Delphi and all the bad things that had happened. He felt guilty that he had almost destroyed the whole wizarding world by almost permitting the most evil and dark wizard in the history of the world to return. The only person who could take his mind off things was his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

Every time he was without Scorpius, Albus' mind went to all that had happened. He needed to talk to Scorpius. Even seeing him would help. But that couldn't happen. Scorpius was with his father, Draco, vacationing at their house in Tuscany.

Draco had offered for Albus to come along, clearly seeing that the two young wizards made each other happy just by being in the same room. Even though both Albus and Scorpius were ecstatic at the idea, Ginny and Harry had declined the offer. Ginny had said that Harry and Albus needed to do some bonding this summer, and he needed to be home.

And not being able to go with Scorpius, Albus felt more alone than ever.

So that brings us to the present.

Albus was laying on his bed, eyes still wide open. He couldn't sleep. His mind was going through the events that had occurred in the past year, and no matter what he tried, he just couldn't clear his mind.

Albus glanced at the clock on the other side of the room.

2:37 A.M.

He still couldn't sleep, and his mind was jumping from one thought to the other as he tossed and turned restlessly on his bed.

Then his mind went to the place of no return.

 _Scorpius._

He needed Scorpius. At the thought of his best friend, so far away, his stomach sank. He missed him terribly, more than he had ever missed anyone before. He just needed to talk to Scorpius. Just a few words would help him clear his mind and end this emotional duel he was having with himself.

 _13 days._

 _Just 13 days until I get to see my best friend._

Albus made up a mental image of him seeing Scorpius again, and hugging him tight. At the thought, his whole body relaxed and his mind surprisingly cleared of all negative thoughts.

Albus spent the next couple of minutes thinking of what he would do and say once he did see his best friend. After a few minutes of thinking, he drifted to sleep.

 _Albus was in Kings Cross train station. He had just run through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, getting to platform 9 ¾._

 _The air was filled with smoke that erupted form the Hogwarts Express like a milky white river._

 _Behind him came his brother James, his father, and his little sister Lily clinging to Ginny._

 _'You'll be alright, Lil. Just be yourself.' Ginny tried to assure the little girl._

 _Lily nodded nervously, but only calmed down a bit when she saw her cousins Rose and Hugo running towards them, followed by Ron and Hermione._

 _After a lot of hugs and kisses, the train gave the warning signal._

 _Ten minutes until departure._

 _'You'll do fine Lily. And I'll be there for you. We can both be sorted into the same house and we will be first years together.' Hugo said reassuringly. 'We'll be fine', he said, Trying to convince himself more than anyone else._

 _Albus was looking at the crowd, looking for the familiar silver-blonde hair and grey eyes. And then he spotted it. Even though he couldn't see his face, just his back, he knew exactly who he was._

 _There was Scorpius._

 _Albus broke into a run, racing for his best friend. He heard his parents and friends tell after him, but he didn't care. The thought of seeing Scorpius only made him run faster and faster._

 _When he was barely a few feet away from his friend, he saw the black smoke surrounding Scorpius._

 _'Scorpius!' He called out. 'Hey Scorpius! It's me! Al!'_

 _But Scorpius didn't react. He didn't turn around or move at all._

 _Albus instinctively put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. Only then Scorpius turned around with a small smile on his face._

 _'Hi. Albus. I've missed you.'_

 _'I've missed you too.' Said Albus and pulled Scorpius into a bone crushing hug._

 _As soon as Albus' arms were around his friend, he felt a strange warmth flood his body, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He had never felt that warmth before, but he knew what it was. It was safety, comfort, peace._

 _But the moment lasted all too little when he felt like he was hugging air. He opened his eyes and looked at his friend._

 _Scorpius looked like he did when he was hit by the Cruciatus curse. His expression showed so much pain that it was unbearable for Albus to watch, but he forced himself to, trying to figure out how to help._

 _Scorpius yelled in pain like he had just a few months before, when Delphi had attacked him._

 _'Help me! Help me Albus!'_

 _'What do I do?!'_

 _Then Scorpius yelled so loud that Albus felt like his ears were bleeding. Scorpius became paler and paler, almost transparent. He looked like a ghost. Albus reached for his friend and saw that his hnad could go through his friend's body._

 _'SCORPIUS!' Albus desperately yelled and tried to cling to his friend._

 _Suddenly, darkness grew upon him and he closed his eyes._

 _After a few moments, he felt the freezing cold air hit him._

 _He opened his eyes when he heard a hissing sound. One he heard only ever heard twice before._

 _The first time was when his father, Harry, had been taking a nap on the couch. Harry had had a nightmare. The second time was when Delphi had been speaking to Harry, thinking he was the dark lord._

 _He recognized the sound._

 _Parseltoungue._

 _Albus knew that there were only very few wizards who had the ability to speak Parseltoungue, and his father, Delphi, and Voldemort were the few known._

 _Albus was surprised when he realized he could understand what the hissing was saying._

 _'When the clock strikes twelve, when forbidden love is acknowledged, when the unknown is told to the third, the beast will surge, the loved will die and our Lord will return. Darkness is coming. We're coming.'_

 _Albus' mind was going everywhere. Why could he understand Parseltoungue? What was that prophecy? Forbidden love? What beast? The dark lord will return? What is going on?!_

 _As he was thinking about all the possible meanings of what he had just heard, the world started to shake._

 _'SCORPIUS! Where are you?!' He yelled again in desperation to find his friend._

 _'_ Albus! Albus!' a familiar voice yelled.

And with that, he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Albus woke up to Lilly's face right above him. She was laying on him, and shaking him vigorously. Thank god. It had only been a dream.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Only then he realized that his whole family was there. And it was his birthday. Wow. With everything that was going on, he had completely forgotten about it. Today was the day he would turn fifteen.

He then noticed that his mum, Ginny, was carrying a tray with scones, waffles, and cookies, just for him.

'Breakfast in bed!', she said. 'Just like when you were little.'

'Thanks mum.' He mumbled as he got Lilly off him and grabbed the tray. Only when he took a bite of a shortbread cookie he realized he was ravenous.

He quickly ate everything, and then saw that everyone was still there.

'What's up?' Albus asked curiously.

'Um, we want to give you your present.'

'Alright. Thanks.' Albus said awkwardly. He never really liked being the center of attention, even within his own family.

Harry took his wand out of his pocket and was about to do a spell when Ginny interrupted.

'Harry, dear, I don't think using Accio on this present will be a very good idea...'

'You're right. It would be quite a sickening ride.' Harry said.

Albus wondered what it was, and what his father meant by 'sickening ride'.

'Well come on then!' Lilly exclaimed grabbing his hand and yanking him out of bed.

Lilly took him by the hand all the way to the living room, with the whole family following behind. There was a big green box with a silver ribbon around it.

Actually, it was a huge box.

When Albus stood next to it, it went up to his chest and was at least twice as wide as he was.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' Asked James, anxious to see what was in it.

'Go on. Open it. But for Dumbledore's sake, don't use any cutting charms!' Harry said with a mischievous smile.

'Alright then...' Albus said and decided not to use magic at all.

He struggled a bit opening it, but when he did, he was confused. A ferret was levitated out of the box.

Harry suddenly burst out laughing uncontrollably. Ginny seemed to understand what he was laughing about, and smiled at her husband.

Everyone else seemed confused at the sight of a ferret coming out of a box that was about ten times as big as the animal was.

'Go on. Grab it.' Said Ginny.

Obediently, he gently took the ferret. As he did so, it started to grow bigger and bigger, until it was not a ferret, but his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, in his arms.

Albus was surprised and didn't know how to react. Scorpius was smiling at him with a wide smile. He was about to smile back, when he remembered the dream.

'Happy birthday Albus.' Scorpius said, smiling at his friend.

'Scorpius?' Albus whispered.

'Yup I'm back. I know you can't live without me.' Scorpius responded, laughing.

Albus blushed at the comment.

'Well, will you put me down already? I'd like to get a proper hug.'

Albus obediently put him down and shook off his surprise. It was his best friend for Dumbledore's sake, and it was the first time he was seeing him in three months.

Suddenly Albus felt himself being pulled into a bone crushing hug from Scorpius, and he immediately hugged back.

'You're...crushing...me. Can't...breathe!' Albus barely whispered as Scorpius loosened his grip. Albus took a deep breath and said 'thanks.'

After a few minutes, they pulled away.

'Wait. How are you here? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me?'

Harry chuckled at all of Albus' questions and reaction to his friend being here.

'My dad and I used the floo network to get here. We got here late last night. This was supposed to be a surprise, so naturally I didn't tell you, Einstein.'

'Ain-what?'

'Einstein. Muggle genius. You spell it E-I-N-S-T-E-I-N.'

'Okay whatever. Anyways, where is your dad?'

Albus heard something living in the coat closet nearby. Then a muffled voice came from it.

'...here! Potter...me out!'

'I don't know, Malfoy. How many chances will I get to have you locked in my closet?' Harry answered with a stupid grin.

'Honey let him out.' Ginny demanded with a warning glare at her husband.

'Fine' Harry mumbled. Then turned to the closet, pointed his wand at it, and said 'Alohomora'

Draco stepped out of the closet with his hair ruffled. He seemed to notice his less than pristine appearance, and he tried to fix it.

'Happy birthday Albus. Your dad thought I had to be locked in the closet to prevent you suspecting of Scorpius being here.' Draco said, glaring at Harry. 'Also, Potter, you didn't fell me you would transfigure my son into a ferret. A ferret of all things!'

Harry chuckled. 'Nice glimpse into the past, wasn't it?'

'Don't worry dad, it didn't bother me.' Scorpius assured his father. 'Anyways, where is Albus' present?'

With that, Draco disappeared back into the closet and came back out with a box.

'You got me a present?'

'Well of course I did. You're my best friend.'

'Thanks.' Said albus as he was handed the present. The box was moving on its own.

'Go on. Open it.' Scorpius said, smiling.

When Albus opened the box, a jet black puppy jumped out and started to lick his face. Both Scorpius and Harry chuckled.

'I think he likes you.' Said Draco, slightly smiling.

The pup was now smelling everything and everyone. When he got close to sniff Lilly, she jumped back.

'It's okay Lil. Come here. It won't hurt you.' Said Albus, and Lilly went and sat on the floor by Albus.

The pup followed. Scorpius came and sat down on the other side of Albus, and started petting the pup.

'So. What are you gonna name him?' Asked Lilly curiously.

'I don't really know... Something cool I guess, like Thunder or something.'

'You could name him Salazar... Everyone in Slytherin would love it.' Said James

Albus glared at his brother.'I am NOT about to name the poor pup Salazar out of all names!'

'I KNOW WHAT TO NAME HIM!' Scorpius yelled out.

'What did you come up with?' asked Albus.

Instead of answering, Scorpius took his wand from his pocket, pointed it at the dog, waved it, and a green collar with a name tag appeared.

'Padfoot' Albus read aloud and grinned at his best friend. 'That's the best idea. Padfoot. I love it!'

All the adults smiled, except for Draco.

'Padfoot?' Draco asked.

'It was Sirius' nickname.' Harry answered.

'Oh. That explains your smile. It looks too big for your own face. What, Potter, are you gonna cry?'

'I guess I feel a bit of emotion about it. He was my godfather after all. Just like your godfather was Snape. Need I remind you of what happened at his funeral?'

Draco glared at Harry and ignored the children's questioning looks. 'Padfoot. I like it.' He bent down and ruffled the dog's hair.

'But Al won't be able to take it to Hogwarts with him!' Lilly said worriedly.

'It's alright. I've made arrangements with Minerva- Professor McGonagall- for the pup to be able to come.' Draco said.

'Thank you Mr. Malfoy.' Said Albus looking up at the blond.

'You can call me Uncle Draco, if it's okay with your parents.' Draco said, and ruffle Albus' hair this time.

Both Harry and Ginny smiled at the scene.

'Uncle Draco. How long are you staying here? Are you going back?' Albus asked.

'Well I have to go back home. My vacation is already over and I have to do some stuff for the ministry, so I guess we're going back home...' Draco answered.

'Draco, if you want, Scorpius could stay here for the next 12 days. You could stay here too. We've got plenty of extra rooms.' Ginny said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked at his son and his best friend, who were both grinning at him, as if saying 'Pleeeeeeaaaaasseeeeee!'.

Next he looked at Harry, and Harry nodded at him.

'Alright. We'll stay.' Draco said. 'But we do have to go back to the Manor and get a couple of things. I'll bring a couple of house elves to help here too.' Draco said.

'No. There is no need for that. We don't support elf slavery.' Harry said.

'Potter, I am not my father. My house elves aren't slaves. I pay them and give them days off.'

'Alright then. A couple of house elves could help me out here.' Ginny said.

Draco nodded and looked at Scorpius. 'Come one Scorpius. Let's go get some stuff done.'

'Be back by dinner at 8.' Ginny said to Draco and Scorpius, sounding like a worried mother.

'We will. We'll see you later.' Scorpius said as he looked straight at Albus.

Then he got into the chimney, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.


End file.
